


Lance Bishop X Reader

by FandomsRandom



Category: Alien (1979), Aliens (1986)
Genre: Ellen Ripley - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Lance Bishop - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsRandom/pseuds/FandomsRandom
Summary: Bishop is a synthetic on a rescue mission on colony LV-426 trying to help a survivor (you) who happens to capture his heart. But the relentless Xenomorphs have taken over the colony and make your escape a fight to remember. Will you and the crew make it out alive?





	1. Part 1: Flashback

You were running down the hallway in a state of shock. People were getting killed. Screams of death and terror filled the halls as you ran. A parasite, a bug, a monster, something had been running around killing the colonists creating an apocalypse on the colony. There was no escape. All that could be done was run and hide hoping that you wouldn't be killed, cocooned, or used to breed more of them.

Turning right and running down the halls, you heard something coming. Heart beating, pulse increasing rapidly, sweat dripping down your forehead, you kept going hoping that it wasn't one of those things. The sound was too soft. It wasn't as harsh as the movement of the monster. Bracing yourself you turned the corner and stopped in shock as you looked down and saw a young girl in front of you. She was small and frightened. She looked as if she had the worst night of her life. Holding a broken doll head in her hand, she ran and hid behind you as if she was scared of something that was coming behind her. 

“Help me…” The girl said to you in a weak quivering voice. 

You looked down and grabbed the girl's shoulder. She had blonde hair that was slightly dirty as if she had been outside in the dirt storm. You wondered where her family was, but decided to just ask that later. She was alone now and needed someone help keep her alive.

“Come on, let's go.” You said as you began to continue the way she came.

“Wait!” the girl said as she tugged your sweater. “Down here in this vent, it's safer.”

You looked down. “You're right, let's get inside.” You opened the vent and let her climb in and then followed. You sealed it back up and followed the girl down the narrow passage way. 

“Hey, what's your name?” You asked her finally calming down since you weren't out in the open anymore.

“Newt.” She said as she continued to crawl through the halls.

As the two of you continued to crawl, you saw the end of the vent coming in close. You soon took the lead and looked through the cracks of the vent opening. 

“Do you hear that?” Newt asked. 

“Heat what?” But then you heard it too. The hissing the swift movement of feet on the floor. A tail swinging back and forth. It was here and it was close. “Quick, get back.” You told Newt as you grabbed her and moved her away from the vent blinds. 

The loud noise of hissing and shrieking came from down the hall. Your heart was being 20 miles per hour. Newt held onto you and your red hoodie. She was just as scared as you were. 

And then it was there. It was right there in front of the opening. It's large slick feet and swift tail passed by you. Just as you thought it was gone, you saw thick, translucent, clear liquid start to drip from and area above the vent door. The monster started breathing loudly as it began to lower itself and lean closer to the vent. And it was there that you found yourself face to face with the beast. Through the vent blind opening, you saw what you thought was your fate. You closed your eyes, took a breath, and prepared to die. 

*******a few weeks later*******

You woke up in a cold sweat in a medical bed. You looked around frantically and saw a group of 3 or 4 people standing around holding you down on the bed. Pushing, you desperately tried to get up but they wouldn't let you free. By the looks of these people, they were probably some form of military...possibly colonial marines. You looked at yourself and saw a few cuts and burns on your hands and legs. The jacket you were wearing had been cut and there was a a few scars on your face and one on your upper lip. 

“Hey! What's going on? Let me go!” You flailed in anguish wanting to be released.

“Let her go, now!” You heard a female voice and one with authority call out. She and another man ran towards you. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure she was stable first.” One of the soldiers said to the women. They all let you go and stepped back as the man and the woman came towards you.

The woman seemed stern and protective. She was slim and strong with curly brown hair. She came towards you and asked. “Are you okay? Do you remember anything before the attack?”

“What...wait, where's the girl...where's Newt? What's going on someone--" You looked around frantically and met the gaze of the man next to your bed. 

He was looking at you at an analytical way as if he was calculating what you were going to do next. He had dark grey eyes and brown hair. He didn't really look like a soldier but more like a technician of some sort. Something about him was so captivating. Maybe it was how symmetrical his face was or how intriguing his eyes were. Whatever it was, it made you lose your focus and forget everything that was going on. He seemed so serious and so handsome.

“Hey, are you paying attention?” The woman snapped.

“What? Who are you?” You have her an inquisitive look.

“I'm Ripley, and the synthetic next to me is Bishop.” She paused for a moment. As she did you thought to yourself about Bishop and how he seemed so human, but was a synthetic. “We found you and the girl Newt in a small room that one of the vents lead to. Apparent the two of you are the only known survivors left on the station. When we found Newt you were laying there unconscious on the floor with scars on your body. I don't know what was going on but if you could tell us about yourself and what was going on here, it would be much appreciated.”

“Well from what I can remember, my name is (Full Name) and I'm 26 years old. I remember almost getting killed by the Alien...scavenging for food with Newt...but there wasn't enough...I remember feeling weak...I must have passed out from hunger…” You said as you tried to sit up straight. You were able to do it but it was painful. 

“What about those scars and cuts on your body?” Ripley asked. 

“I guess these were from scavenging. I was the one getting the food most of the time. I had a limited supply of weapons...the thing that monster...I shot it...it it's blood was acidic...I think I got burned by the vapor…”

“It's okay, we understand. Just rest for now. If you feel better, come and talk to us. We'll be around.”

“Who are you guys?”

“We're the rescue team. If all goes well, we're all gonna escape out of this hell hole.” Ripley said. 

“Ughhh…” You moaned and held your head with your right hand. You felt extreme pain all of a sudden. Maybe it was due to malnutrition from the past few days or just the stress of the immediate situation.

“It's okay, take it easy. Just stay here and rest for a bit. Newt is in the other room and is doing fine. I'm just gonna keep her with me for now, she'll be safer.” Ripley replied as she helped you lay back down.

“Okay, that's fine.”

“I'll have Bishop watch you for now. He'll attend to your needs since we have a few more missions to complete before we leave. If you need anything, ask him he'll be here. Also we have some--”

You didn't get to finish hearing the rest. You began to drift off to sleep. Feeling extremely tired and sleep deprived, you just drifted off.


	2. Part 2: Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from a hectic night, the reader and Bishop strike up a conversation and learn interesting things about each other.

Once again you woke up startled. You got up and looked around and saw Bishop sitting at a far away table dissecting one of those parasites. You looked to your left and saw a table that had some food on it. There was crackers, granola bars, and a carton of water.

Bishop saw that you had woken up as you were sitting upright in the bed. For the first time he spoke to you. “Hello.”

You looked over at him feeling a bit startled. “Hi. Umm, how long was I asleep?”

“Two hours.” He placed the tools down on the table and made his way toward you. “Is there anything you need?”

His voice was so smooth but so strong. “Oh, um I'm fine thanks. It's quiet in here, where is everyone?”

“They went out. The marines are trying to look and see if there's anyone else alive.” He looked at you in an emotionless way. “If you like, there's some food for you.”

“Did you prepare it for me?” 

“Yes. Out of courtesy. The marines wanted to save it for themselves but I got what I could and gave it to you.” He said and actually smiled a little. The corner of his mouth curved upward a little making it open. 

“Thank you.” You said as you smiled to yourself and grabbed the crackers and granola bar. 

Bishop stood there awkwardly as you sat and ate the food. 

“Um, if you want you can sit here with me and eat.” You told him calmly.

“Oh, I don't really eat. I don't need it.” He said as he sat at the edge of your bed.

“Wait, you're a synthetic right?” 

“Yes, but I prefer the term artificial person. I like being treated as if I were human.” He said it so sullenly that it was a bit sad. It was as if people didn't trust him or treat him as equal because he wasn't really human.

“Oh I like that term! It's smart, and creative. But I don't really mind artificial people at all! There were a few of them back on the colony before it all went down. They were kind and helpful. Much better than some of the humans.”

“Really?” Bishop was intrigued. “I never met anyone who favored people like me that much…” You looked at him and noticed his ears and cheeks were turning a shade of pale white. He appeared to be blushing.

You smiled at him. It was if Bishop had emotions buried deep down below and only came up if something stimulated them. You looked away and stared at the ground nervously and finished the rest if your food. Bishop sat and watched.

“So your name is (Name), correct? Is it okay if I call you (Name) or should I call you Miss (Name)?”

“(Name) is fine. Miss just makes me feel like a school teacher.” You laughed to yourself. You looked at Bishop and saw him smiling again.

After you finished your food, Bishop took your trash and threw it away for you. He walked back over to the bed and asked you, “Would you like to see what I'm working on?”

“Yeah that would be interesting.” You began to get up out of the bed. You stood up and and almost fell down to the floor. Just as you were about the fall, Bishop quickly moved in front of you and caught you just in time.

He quickly grasped you as you had fallen into his strong arms. He felt warm and secure, the same way a human man would. Bishop was only a bit taller than you were and being near him helped you feel a bit more sturdy since you could barely stand. You blushed a little and looked away.

You looked down and slowly moved one foot in front of the other. As Bishop still held you, you slowly gained the strength to walk alone.

“Are you alright? I can help you walk to the table?” Bishop asked.

“It's fine, I got it.” You blushed a little and stood on your own. 

The two of you walked towards the table. As you did you saw the little parasite laying on it. “That thing, what is that I've seen it before.”

“This,” Bishop said as he sat on the stool and picked up his tools. “Is a facehugger. A parasite that implants an egg in its host's chest.”

“That egg...when it grows it comes out of the host's chest and becomes a monster right? That big thing that runs around here and kills everyone?” You asked in fear and anger.

“Yes, the it's called a Xenomorph.” Bishop turned is gaze to you. “What do you know about it?”

“I know it's a horrible monster that killed my family and friends. It left me with nothing but pain, fear, and anger. My mother...my brother...they're gone…” Your words broke up a bit as a few tears began to fall.

“Well...I'm truly sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I could do to help...” Bishop said sullenly. Bishop was just learning how human emotions worked. He was able to act on the emotions he learned from others. As he saw your feeling of sadness due to the death of your family and friends, using some common logic and mental algorithms, he was able to understand how you felt. 

“It's okay, it's not your fault.” You wiped the tears off your face. For some reason you didn't want to seem weak and sad in front of Bishop. “But in some way, I guess you are helping. I mean Ripley did say that this was like a rescue mission. And you decided to come along and help, so I guess you are doing something about it. I mean you also gave me food and water so I could gain my strength. So, thank you.” You smiled at him.

“Well, that makes me feel a lot better. I like being able to help. I was meant to serve.” 

“Yeah, I bet you have a lot of girls back on Earth that wish they could be with you. Women like helpful men.”

Bishop had a look of pure shock. “Girls? For me? No, I'm just seen as another synthetic. A robot made only to serve humans. I was never really given the chance to have a real life. It would be nice to have one. I was never made as a romantic type...but I’d be willing to try a relationship...so I can learn more about human interaction.” Bishop said sullenly as he looked up at you.

You blushed and glanced at him quickly before looking away again. There was something about him that was driving you wild. His facial gesture, his eyes, something was making you want to be close to him. He was like an innocent man who had been robbed the opportunity to love and live life to it's fullest. You felt so bad for him. Part of you wanted to hug him and the other part just made you want to protect him with your life.

“I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, it's just that…” Bishop started feeling a bit nervous. His processors started tingling. “I've never opened up this much to someone. No one really seemed to care about the feelings of artificial people. I'm just not used to the attention. And especially that of such a beautiful girl.” 

You were beaming red and started staring at the floor again. He said that you were beautiful and now your heart was racing again. “Umm, thank you! Uh so are you!” Oh no. You just made it even more awkward.

“A beautiful girl?” Bishop asked.

“No, no! Ha, I mean beautiful person. A perfectly crafted artificial person.” 

He smiled. “Thank you.”

After about five seconds of staring at each other intimately, Ripley and the rest of the marines entered the building. Ripley looked as if she had been through hell.

Ripley came into the med room, “Bishop, (Name), come to the meeting room. There's been a situation.”


	3. Rescue Plan

You, Newt, Ripley, Bishop, a few marines and a man named Burke gathered around the table to discuss what was going on. Of the marines there was a woman named Vasquez, a man named Hudson, and another person named Hicks. Hudson seemed like the kind of person who got scared and nervous easily while the other marines were calm and rational.

“What's going on?” You asked as you were all gathered around the table looking at maps.

“The escape ship, it crashed!” Ripley said in defeat.

“It's gone, how?” Bishop asked.

“One of those damn Xenomorphs got on it and killed the pilot! As for now we have no means of escape!”

The man named Burke spoke next and said,“And to make matters worse, this site is set to self destruct within a few hours.”

“We're all gonna die!” Hicks exclaimed in fear. “What are we gonna do we can't get out of here!” 

“Just calm down we can all think this through…” Ripley said trying to relax. “There must be some way for us to get a new the ship! Isn't there an aircraft around here?”

“Actually I think there is.” Bishop said as he pointed to the window. He moved over to it and everyone followed. “You see that signal tower over there, if I could get to it, I could try to autopilot a craft to this location to our main aircraft carrier.”

“Oh yeah, that's right!” You said aloud. “I think there's a station over there that allows you to remote pilot ships to the landing pad. If one of us could get there we could gain access to a new ship that can take us to the aircraft carrier. But the only way to get there from here safely is through the air vents.”

“I'll go.” Bishop looked at you. “I'm pretty sure I'm the only person here who can remote pilot these aircrafts.”

“Yeah, have Bishop do it.” Hudson nodded in fear agreeing with him. He seemed too scared to do anything. “Huh, I ain't going out there man, no way not with them things runnin’ around.”

“Bishop, I'll go with you. It'll be safer that way.” You didn't want Bishop to go alone and you felt yourself growing attached to him.

“I don't know, you may get hurt…”

“Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Plus I can help navigate you to the right area! Please? You'd feel much better with someone else with you!” You begged.

“Alright. But you should bring a weapon just in case. We don't know what to expect out there.” Bishop said worryingly. He was scared that something might happen to you and that he wouldn't be able to react in time.

“Okay then,” Ripley said. “You two do that and we'll stay here and barricade the area for now. We need to set up some traps to kill the Xenomorphs that might be here. After that we'll all leave and meet the two of you at the aircraft.”

“Sounds good.” You replied.

****time skip*****

Vasquez burned a hole using a blowtorch into the metal tunnel that lead into the signal tower. Once it was opened Bishop grabbed his flashlight and walkie, and you took an AK-47 filled with bullets.

“Alright so who's going in first?” Vasquez asked. 

“Um, I can go.” You replied.

“No, I'll go. It may not be safe, you don't know what's ahead of you. I don't want you to get hurt.” 

“Wow, Bishop. Didn't know you were such a gent!” Hudson laughed. 

Bishop felt himself going pale again and replied. “Thank you.”

“Okay that's enough we need to get going.” Ripley said.

Little Newt walked over to you and said, “Be careful, (Name). There are monsters out there.”

You kneeled down and gave Newt a hug. “I'll be fine, Newt. Just stay with Ripley, she'll take care of you now alright.” You let go. “Take care okay? I'll see you on the other side, kiddo.”

Newt smiled and then went back to Ripley. Bishop turned back to the vent and stepped inside it. “(Name), we should get going.” 

“Alright.” You turned back to him carrying your gun, waiting for him to go in first.

He squeezed himself into the narrow passageway and crawled through with you following behind. Ripley sealed the tunnel, leaving you and Bishop trapped there with only one way to go, forward.

Bishop turned on the flashlight and continued to crawl through the dark tunnel. He was crammed in with his hair and shoulders brushing up against the walls. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah I'm fine. It just smells kinda bad in here…”

“Oh, I didn't really notice. Well, just keep moving forward, we're gonna make it.” 

Once the two of you reached the end, Bishop climbed out and helped you out as well. You looked and saw how windy it was. Bishop’s hair and yours was swooping vigorously through the air as the wind pushed through. It was quite warm out, but you decided to keep your jacket on anyway.

“Follow me!” Bishop yelled through the wind. He asked for your hand for guidance and you accepted it. The two of you hand and hand walked over to the tower. There was a ladder that led to the top of it where the signal was. If they could get there, they could access the main controls and send a craft over.

Once the two of you climbed up the ladder, you made it to the signal tower and saw the table with the remote pilot controls. Bishop walked over to it and examined it. In a loud voice he said, “This is it! I can get the aircraft now!”

“That's great!” You replied just as loud so you can hear him.

He put the headset on his head so he could later communicate with Ripley and the group. He started pressing buttons in a synchronous method as if he knew exactly what to do, which he did. Just watching him work with such confidence made you feel very happy and excited.

After pressing a few more commands, he got a message from Ripley through the headset, “Bishop, how long until it gets here!”

“ETA, 16 minutes!” He replied looking at the timer on the keyboard. He had gotten the aircraft to leave the hangar and it was on its way.

You walked over closer to him and sat next to him. You asked, “So, we're finally getting out of here?”

He brushed your hair back into the wind. “Yes, we are leaving soon. You'll be safe with us.” 

You wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his shoulders. You whispered, “Thank you.”

Bishop feeling very tingly wrapped his arms around your waist protectively pulling you closer to him. “You're welcome, (Name). I'll always be there for you.” He was really starting to like you now. When he was near you he felt so at peace. He could tell you anything and he knew that you would listen and respect his opinion. Even though he was a synthetic and you a human, he felt a deep connection with you. Bishop never felt this way about a person before, and he definitely couldn't let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever.

The two of you sat there together wrapped in each other's warm embrace with the wind blowing through your hair. Just being nestled next to Bishop made you feel very sleepy again as you started to close your eyes. Bishop using a spare hand managed the controls and made sure the aircraft got to the location safely. 

All of a sudden, the console started beeping. Bishop gently let go of you and started pressing buttons on it vigorously.

“What's wrong?” You asked in a concerned tone. You had one hand on his waist and another on his shoulder.

“It's almost here! It will be here in less than two minutes!”

“We need to get going!” You said as you got up abruptly and gathered your things. “We have to hurry there may be some of those things outside!” 

“You're right, here wait just a bit longer I want to wait for it to land first before we go out.”

“Okay.” You replied as you walked back over to Bishop. You were so eager to leave that you almost forgot about your own safety.

After about two minutes, Bishop declared that the craft was here and the two of you could leave. After grabbing the gun and headset, they two of you walked back down the ladder and onto the bare sandy floor.

“There it is!” Bishop exclaimed. “Come on!” He grabbed your hand and took you with him to the carrier. 

But just then, a Xenomorph who had escaped from the nest came out from a nearby cave and was running towards you.

“Bishop!” You exclaimed. “Help!”

“Just keep going come on, we're almost there!” Bishop ran/dragged you with him. With him being a synthetic, he was really fast so naturally you weren't able to keep up with him.

The hatch to the aircraft was open now and you and Bishop jumped inside. Bishop tried to close it but the Xenomorphs hand was jammin the opening. It slowly started to pull the hatch down, almost breaking it's motor. 

“Bishop stand back!” You yelled as he did what you asked. Just as the Xenomorph tried to stick it's head in, you began to shoot it in the head. It slowly backed away allowing the hatch to close. It's acid blood started to make the metal aircraft sizzle but didn't do too much damage.

You turned around to see Bishop. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine.” He said as he moved closer to you. “Thank you.”

You put the gun down on the floor and gave him a hug as he hugged back. “Well, it's the least thing I can do!”

You let go and could see him blushing again. He replied, “I greatly appreciate it. Well as much as I would love to be embraced by your warm hugs, we have to get going. Ripley and the others need our help. This planet is set to explode soon we don't have much time.”

“You're right, we have to help them. Let's go!” You said as the two of you went to the cockpit and flew the aircraft to the set location to rescue the group.


End file.
